The field of invention relates generally to micro-fabrication of structures. More particularly, the present invention is directed to patterning substrates in furtherance of the formation of structures.
Micro-fabrication involves the fabrication of very small structures, e.g., having features on the order of micro-meters or smaller. One area in which micro-fabrication has had a sizeable impact is in the processing of integrated circuits. As the semiconductor processing industry continues to strive for larger production yields while increasing the circuits per unit area formed on a substrate, micro-fabrication becomes increasingly important. Micro-fabrication provides greater process control while allowing a reduction in the minimum feature dimension of the structures formed. Other areas of development in which micro-fabrication has been employed include biotechnology, optical technology, mechanical systems and the like.
An exemplary micro-fabrication technique is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,960 to Willson et al., which is incorporated herein by reference. Willson et al. disclose a method of forming a relief image in a structure. The method includes having a mold make mechanical contact with the polymerizable fluid disposed on a substrate. The mold includes a relief structure. Under the compressive force created between the mold and substrate, the polymerizable fluid fills the relief structure in the mold. Thereafter, the polymerizable fluid is subjected to conditions to solidify and polymerize the same, forming a solidified polymeric material on the transfer layer that contains a relief structure complimentary to that of the mold. The mold is then separated from the solid polymeric material such that a replica of the relief structure in the mold is formed in the solidified polymeric material. The post processing steps are undertaken to transfer the relief image into the substrate.
To accurately form the pattern in the polymeric material, sufficient time and force is employed to ensure that the relief structure is completely filled while controlling the distribution of the polymerizable fluid over the substrate. For example, to decrease the time required to imprint a polymerizable fluid with a given viscosity, involves increasing the compressive force between the mold and the substrate. However, too great a compressive force results in the polymerizable fluid spreading to undesired regions of the substrate. Conversely, to obtain precise control over the distribution of the polyermizable fluid over the substrate, often involves decreasing the compressive force between the mold and the substrate. As a result, the time required to imprint the polymerizable material increases. Thus, a tradeoff exists between compressive force employed and time required to imprint the polymerizable fluid.
A need exists, therefore, to reduce the time required to pattern polymerizable fluid while maintaining adequate control of the distribution of the polymerizable fluid over the surface of the substrate.